


In The End

by Kathendale



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, I don't know anything about Skrulls, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sort of Endgame Trailer Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Scott is saved from the Quantum Realm, only to be enslaved by the Skrulls. When Clint finds his boyfriend, he is nothing like before. Will Scott be able to help save the lost?





	In The End

Scott gasped as suddenly he was pulled back to the surface, out of the Quantum Realm. Strange green creatures stood over him, growling and clicking, speaking in another dialect. "Where 'm I?" He slurred, struggling against the bonds holding him. To be continued when author has conducted Skrull research


End file.
